With numerous wireless carriers offering service, customers are often shopping around for a wireless plan having, for example, a lower price, more features, or improved coverage. For instance, a customer of one wireless carrier may choose to switch to another wireless carrier or to upgrade to a different service plan from the same wireless carrier. Other customers may be seeking to establish wireless service for the first time or to switch to a wireless carrier from a landline carrier.